Senpai At The Library
by Zoccshan
Summary: Hanya sebuah kejadian kecil di perpustakaan, di mana Hinata diganggu oleh seorang kakak kelas yang menyebalkan. "Kau ingin mengambil buku di atas sana, kan? Caranya mudah. Akan kuambilkan; asal kau menciumku." NaruHina. For Na Fourthokog's Birthday! R&R?


**Summary :**

**Hanya sebuah kejadian kecil di perpustakaan, di mana Hinata diganggu oleh seorang kakak kelas yang menyebalkan.**

.

.

**Tep tep tep.**

Itulah suara langkah yang terdengar di sebuah tangga sekolah Konoha_ Senior High_. Dinaikinya satu per satu anak tangga yang akan menghubungkannya ke lantai empat. Dan ketika siswi tersebut sudah sampai di sana, dia tersenyum saat melihat ruangan yang bertuliskan '_Library'_ di papan depan pintunya.

Siswi bersurai indigo panjang itu bernama Hinata Hyuuga. Dia berasal dari angkatan kelas X. Berhubung Hinata merupakan anak baru, ini adalah pertama kalinya mendatangi perpustakaan di sekolah tersebut.

Tujuannya ke perpustakaan tak lain karena ingin menyewa buku yang telah lama diincarnya. Sebuah novel lawas yang sudah tidak dijual lagi di toko buku kota. Kata salah satu temannya di kelas, perpustakaan ini memiliki koleksi buku yang lumayan lengkap. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk mencarinya di sini.

Hinata membuka pintu geser perpustakaan dan memasukinya. Ketika sudah di dalam, dilihatnya ruangan luas itu yang benar-benar sepi. Tidak ada siswa ataupun siswi yang datang berkunjung. Tapi Hinata memaklumi. Pastinya ini dikarenakan oleh waktu yang sudah kelewat sore—beberapa belas menit setelah deringan bel pulang sekolah. Palingan hanya ada satu orang yang ada di sana. Itu pun wanita yang diketahui Hinata sebagai penjaga perpustakaan. Wanita berambut hitam pendek itu sedang sibuk membaca sebuah buku pengetahuan dengan tingkat keseriusan yang tinggi.

"Ya? Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Ketika melihat Hinata yang menghampiri mejanya, wanita itu bertanya dengan ramah. Dari yang tertulis di _badge_ namanya, ia bernama Shizune.

"Ah, i-iya..." Hinata segera mengangguk. Sedikit panik. "A-Aku mau bertanya... apa di sini ada buku yang berjudul _The Phantom of The Opera_?"

"_The Phantom of The Opera_, ya?" Shizune berpikir sebentar, sedangkan Hinata menunggu jawaban darinya dengan wajah berharap. "Tunggu..."

Shizune mengetikkan judul tersebut ke _search engine_ yang tersedia di _list_ buku komputernya. Setelah beberapa detik terdiam, akhirnya Shizune tersenyum, memberikan petanda baik bagi Hinata. "Ada. Coba cek di deretan rak buku 'Novel Terjemahan—abjad T'. Kalau tidak salah, kategori itu berada di rak-rak yang paling belakang. Kau tinggal cari saja, oke?"

"I-Iya..." Hinata mengangguk. Secercah cahaya kebahagiaan terpancar dari wajahnya. "Terima kasih banyak."

.

.

.

**SENPAI AT THE LIBRARY**

"**Senpai At The Library" punya zo**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**[Naruto Uzumaki x Hinata Hyuuga]**

**Romance, Friendship, Drama**

**AU, OOC, Typos, etc.**

.

.

**Dedicated to Na Fouthokog's Birthday!**

.

.

Setelah berjalan beberapa langkah di teritori bagian dalam perpustakaan, dilihatnya tatanan ruangan tersebut. Tiga per empat bagiannya dipenuhi oleh rak-rak buku yang terjejer rapi, sedangkan sisanya dibuat sebagai tempat membaca—karena ada sebuah meja panjang yang terdapat kursi di masing-masing sisinya.

Menurut perkiraannya, jika dihitung satu-satu, mungkin perpustakaan ini mempunyai 10.000 buku—atau bahkan lebih. Itu semua dapat dilihat dari jumlah rak yang dipenuhi oleh buku-buku—tanpa menyisakan sedikit pun sisi yang kosong. Hinata tersenyum senang. Pantas saja novel yang sedari dulu ia inginkan itu berada di sini.

Sembari bersenandung kecil, Hinata segera ke bagian belakang dari perpustakaan. Saat Hinata berada di deretan rak 'Novel Terjemahan', sebenarnya Hinata merasa kesempitan. Itu karena jarak antara rak dengan rak yang berharapan itu hanya sekitar satu meteran. Tapi Hinata tidak terlalu ambil pusing, yang penting novelnya harus ketemu.

Hinata memfokuskan kedua matanya ke tulisan kategori rak. Baru ia sadari bahwa deretan rak ini memang dikhususkan untuk novel terjemahan saja.

"Novel Terjemahan... A." Hinata bergumam saat membaca tulisan besar berwarna putih di tepi rak terujung depan. Ia bergumam. Berhubung ini adalah tempat para buku novel terjemahan berabjad A, Hinata berjalan ke samping beberapa langkah—karena rak-rak buku tiap kategori di sini memang di atur sesuai abjad. Oleh sebab itulah ia harus menemukan rak berabjad T. Tak perlu waktu lama, Hinata pun menemukan apa yang dicarinya.

Dengan mengadah, dapat dilihatnya sebuah buku mencolok yang bertuliskan '_The Phantom of The Opera'_ di rak yang cukup tinggi itu. Karena benar-benar ingin mengambil buku tersebut, ia bentangkan tangan kanannya ke arah buku tersebut. Tapi, jemarinya tidak sampai. Namun ketika ia akan berjinjit, terdengarlah sebuah suara.

"Ungu..."

Tiba-tiba, kata itu membuat Hinata membeku seketika. Di tempatnya berdiri, Hinata terdiam. Dia mencoba melirik kanan dan kirinya lewat ekor mata—tanpa menggerakan lehernya. Namun hasilnya nihil, ia tidak menemukan apa-apa.

Berarti, suara yang sedikit menyerupai suara laki-laki itu... suara siapa?

Menurut _feeling_, Hinata menebak-nebak bahwa suara itu berasal dari belakangnya. Tapi seingat Hinata, ia sedang sendirian di perpustakaan ini—selain Shizune yang berada di meja terdepan.

Hinata menelan ludah.

Apa jangan-jangan yang tadi itu hantu?

Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat bulu kuduk Hinata berdiri. Segeralah ia menggeleng untuk memecahkan pikiran anehnya. Karena tidak ingin berlama-lama, gadis itu segera berjijit lagi—memperkeras usahanya agar ujung jemarinya bisa meraih novel incarannya.

"Terus... polkadot."

Suara itu kembali terdengar.

Karena ada rasa penasaran yang mendesak, detik berikutnya Hinata langsung memutar balikan tubuh. Dan nyatanya, di sana dia dikejutkan oleh seorang siswa yang sedang tiduran di lantai—yang kini berada tepat di depannya. Orang itu sedang tiduran dengan gaya menyamping, sedangkan tangan kanannya dia jadikan topangan kepalanya.

Rambut pirangnya jabrik, kulitnya _tan_, namun Hinata masih belum bisa melihat wajahnya, karena sekarang wajahnya sedang tertutupi oleh sebuah komik yang sedang dipegangnya dengan tangan kiri—mungkin ia juga sedang membaca buku. Dilihat dari posisi semena-mena itu dan juga postur tubuhnya, Hinata dapat menebak bahwa dia adalah seorang kakak kelas di Konoha _Senior High_ ini.

'Tapi... se-sejak kapan dia ada di sini?' Hinata membatin. Apa saking seriusnya mencari novel dia sampai melupakan kehadiran pria itu di sana?

Beberapa detik kemudian, pertanyaan di benak Hinata berubah. Ia kembali mengingat-ingat apa yang orang tersebut katakan tadi. Kalau tidak salah, ia mengucapkan 'ungu' dan 'polkadot', kan? Apa maksud dari semua itu?

Hinata pun berpikir.

Tapi kenapa lama kelamaan ia jadi mengingat pakaian dalam yang saat ini sedang ia kenakan, ya?

Dengan pandangan bingung, kedua iris lavender Hinata kembali menatapnya. Dia lihat lagi siswa yang sedang dikelilingi oleh tumpukan komik-komik _shounen_ di sekitarnya itu. Kali ini tatapan Hinata lebih lama dan meneliti.

Merasa terus diperhatikan oleh Hinata, siswa itu menjauhkan komik yang menutupi wajahnya ke samping. Kini, terlihatlah wajahnya. Kedua iris _sapphire_-nya yang sedikit mengantuk menatap Hinata dari bawah, sedangkan kedua sudut bibirnya sedikit terangkat, membentuk seringaian yang menggoda.

"Sepertinya kau harus berbalik lagi. Soalnya aku masih ingin lihat warna celana dalammu."

Saat orang itu mengatakan hal barusan, jantung Hinata serasa baru saja dibuat hidup lagi. Masalahnya, ia baru tersadar bahwa apa yang dari tadi pria itu katakan memang benar-benar celana dalamnya.

"E-E-Eh?" Hinata tergugup. Bersama kedua pipi yang sudah memerah, segeralah ia menempelkan punggungnya rapat-rapat ke rak buku di belakangnya—menjaga jarak.

Melihat reaksi yang cukup lamban itu, dia terkekeh pelan. "Aku Naruto Uzumaki, kelas XII. kau murid kelas X, ya?" Ia memperkenalkan dirinya dengan cengiran lebar. Kemudian ia mengarahkan iris _sapphire_-nya ke kedua manik lavender Hinata.

"I-Iya... a-aku Hinata Hyuuga."

Naruto mendengus geli. "Kau hebat juga, ya?"

"Kenapa?"

"Soalnya buat ukuran anak kelas X, itu pakaian dalammu sudah bisa dibilang lumayan... dan mengundang." Naruto mengatakan kata yang terakhir dengan sedikit penekanan, sehingga lebih terdengar menggoda. Namun lain dari Naruto, Hinata—yang masih berdiri di depannya—hanya bisa menelan ludah. Ia cemas.

Masalahnya, saat ini ia sedang malu dan juga bingung. Malu karena ada kakak kelas yang telah melihat celana dalamnya. Dan bingung karena ia tidak mengerti maksud 'mengundang' yang sebelumnya dikatakan oleh Naruto.

Merasa dirinya boleh-boleh saja tidak menanggapi orang yang satu itu, akhirnya Hinata pun berbalik lagi. Tak lupa ia juga merapatkan rok bagian belakangnya sebelum berjinjit, berharap usahanya kali ini sedikit menghindarinya dari pelecehan visual yang tadi dilakukan oleh Naruto.

Tapi sesaat ia melakukan itu dan akan mengangkat tangan kanannya, tiba-tiba saja Naruto tertawa lagi. Refleks, Hinata langsung menoleh.

"Kali ini mau menunjukan seberapa besar 'bagian belakang'-mu, ya?"

"Ng? Ti-Tidak kok..." Hinata menggeleng, tapi ia tetap menyadari bahwa bokongnya memang jadi lebih terlihat apabila ia merapatkan roknya. Karena itu, segeralah ia lepaskan tangannya dan menampilkan raut wajah malunya.

Naruto hanya terkikik geli ketika memikirkan betapa polosnya siswi tersebut. Namun karena lucu, akhirnya ia menahan tawa dan meneruskan lagi membaca komiknya.

Karena tidak mempunyai ide lagi, akhirnya Hinata memberanikan diri agar dapat berkata-kata.

"A-Ano..."

Naruto menjauhkan komik dari wajahnya. Dilihatnya lagi wajah imut dari seorang siswi berumur 16 tahun itu. "Ya?"

"A-Apa _Senpai_... mau berpindah tempat... sebentar?"

Naruto menaikan salah satu alisnya—membentuk raut wajah menyebalkan.

"Ng..." Hinata bergumam. "Mau, kan?"

"Tidak." Naruto langsung kembali menutupi wajahnya dengan komik—melanjutkan acara bacanya.

Reaksi Naruto membuat Hinata menghela nafas pasrah. Sembari menyenderkan punggungnya ke rak buku, ia kerucutkan bibirnya. Dia pasang sebuah raut wajah memelas. Karena ekspresi natural dari Hinata itu sedikit mencolok, Naruto melirikan iris _sapphire_-nya. Dan ketika kedua pasang mata mereka bertemu, Naruto tertawa pelan.

"Iya, iya..." Dia pun mengubah posisinya menjadi terduduk—membiarkan beberapa komik yang bertumpuk di perutnya langsung jatuh berantakan di sampingnya. Kemudian ia berdiri. "Kali ini aku izinkan..."

Setelah pria itu berdiri tegap di depannya, Hinata baru menyadari bahwa kakak kelasnya yang satu itu memiliki tubuh yang sangat tinggi. Bahkan Hinata harus sampai mengadahkan wajah untuk melihat kedua matanya.

Karena beberapa detik terlewat dengan suasana hening, Naruto menaikan salah satu sudut bibirnya. "Apa yang kau lihat, hm?"

Lamunan Hinata buyar. Segeralah ia menunduk, ingin menyembunyikan kedua pipinya yang mulai memanas. Karena Naruto sudah terlalu sering menggodanya, Hinata memutuskan untuk berbalik dan mengingat lagi tujuan awalnya—mengambil buku _The Phantom of The Opera_ yang berada di rak teratas itu.

Berhubung kali ini tidak akan ada yang mengintipnya dari bawah, Hinata menjinjitkan dengan kedua kakinya. Dia bentangkan lagi salah satu tangannya, berharap jemari lentiknya akan mendapatkan buku yang sedari tadi ia inginkan.

"Uhh..." Hinata sedikit bersuara—yang menandakan ia sedang berusaha keras menggapai buku—dengan cara memaksimalkan jinjitannya yang sebenarnya sudah bergetar.

Naruto—yang masih berjarak tiga jengkal darinya—melihat jelas usaha Hinata yang terlihat nihil. Ia menertawakannya. Bukannya membantu, Naruto malah melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan terus memperhatikan punggung Hinata dari belakang.

Masalahnya, gadis kecil itu benar-benar lucu. Gerak-gerik, usaha, dan suaranya benar-benar membuat Naruto tertarik agar dapat terus melihatnya tanpa henti. Sampai akhirnya, tanpa pikir panjang lagi Naruto meletakan tangan kanan dan kirinya ke masing-masing sisi Hinata.

"Eh?"

Merasa dirinya telah terkurung oleh tangan, dengan panik Hinata memutar badannya. Tapi sayangnya Naruto malah menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk juga meminimalisasi jarak di antara mereka. Karena gerakan Naruto yang begitu mendadak, Hinata tersentak kaget ke belakang. Bahkan ia sampai tidak sengaja menabrakan punggungnya ke rak yang berada di belakangnya—sampai rak tinggi nan besar tersebut sedikit bergoyang.

Sadar bahwa adik kelasnya terlihat sangat manis jika diperhatikan dari jarak yang sedemikian dekat ini, dengan tatapan iris mata yang sama, Naruto tersenyum menggoda dan berbisik. "Mau kuambilkan?"

Disertai hembusan nafas yang sedikit memburu, jantung Hinata berdegup kencang di dadanya. Bahkan suara bisikan Naruto saja nyaris tidak terdengar. Tapi ini bukan saatnya untuk gugup. Ia harus menjawab ketika ditanya—terlebihnya lagi, orang yang ada di hadapannya yang sekarang adalah kakak kelas.

Dan kalimat yang akan keluar dari bibirnya, tentu saja...

"Ti-Tidak, terima kasih..." Segeralah ia menunduk, membuat beberapa helai dari anak rambut panjangnya sedikit terurai ke depan.

Naruto menahan tawanya. Karena penasaran, akhirnya Naruto juga menunduk—mengikuti gerakan Hinata. Ditatapnyalah raut wajah merona Hinata dari sudut pandang bawah. Hinata semakin gugup dan akhirnya ia cepat-cepat mengadah lagi. Namun Naruto terus mengikutinya—terus menjaga posisi agar wajah mereka agar bisa terus berhadapan.

Sampai suatu saat, ketika Hinata akan kembali menunduk, Naruto segera menahan dagu gadis itu dengan tangan kanannya. "Jangan munafik. Kau ingin mengambil buku di atas sana, kan? Caranya mudah. Akan kuambilkan; asal kau menciumku." Ucapnya, ringan. "Menurutku, itu syarat yang mudah dan tidak merugikan. Kenapa kau menolaknya?"

Hinata kini benar-benar di ujung tanduk. Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali meminta tolong kepada Naruto agar mengambilkannya buku tersebut—karena Hinata yakin Naruto bisa. Namun nyatanya sulit. Apa lagi karena tawaran yang dikatakan oleh Naruto.

Dia lirik kedua iris sapphire Naruto, kemudian ia menggeleng—mempertegas jawabannya.

"Yakin?"

Hinata mengangguk kecil.

"Kau lucu juga..." Naruto kembali tertawa, membuat Hinata kebingungan. Sedetik kemudian, dilihatnya Naruto yang menaikan tangan kirinya ke rak teratas. "Buku apa?"

"_The_ _Ph-Phantom_... _of The Opera_..."

"Oke."

Hinata terkejut bukan main, terutama saat Naruto menunjukan tanda-tanda akan mengambilkannya buku tersebut. Hinata pun mengadah, dilihatnya dari bawah tangan Naruto yang berhasil menarik keluar novel tebal itu. Dan ketika Hinata sudah siap menerima buku yang akan diberikan, tiba-tiba saja Naruto menjauhkan novel tadi ke atas kepalanya. Ia kemudian tersenyum. "Aku tidak mengambilkannya untukmu..."

"Aa..." Kedua belah bibir Hinata terbuka saat harapannya terputus begitu saja. terutama karena Naruto yang semakin menyeringaikan sebuah cengiran nakalnya. "Tapi, _Se-Senpai_... itu kan... aku yang mau pinjam..."

Tangan mungil Hinata meraih seragam Naruto, menariknya, berharap pria itu akan memberikan buku tersebut kepadanya. Naruto menahan tawa saat melihat ekspresi manis dari Hinata. Rasanya, ingin sekali menyentuh kedua belah bibirnya yang terlihat sangat lembut itu.

Hinata terus mengeluh. Tangan seputih susu itu terus berusaha merebut balik bukunya.

"_Senpai_, to-tolong kembalikan—"

Namun kali ini, belum sampai Hinata menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tiba-tiba saja Hinata merasakan ada sebuah tangan yang memeluk pinggangnya. Dia tertarik ke depan, sedangkan tanpa sadar ada sesuatu yang hangat menempel di bibirnya.

Ah?

Bibir?

Hinata terpaku. Ia membeku. Dirinya... bergetar.

Apakah... ada yang barusan menciumnya?

Suasana sekarang sepi. Tak ada suara, dan tak ada gerakan lain yang merupakan respon. Hanya ada Hinata, dengan kedua matanya yang sedikit terbelalak. Ketika kesadarannya sudah setengah pulih, dapat dirasakannya bibir bagian bawah Naruto yang menyentuh lidahnya. Dan saat ada tangan Naruto yang lain mulai menyentuh pipinya, ia rasakan Naruto yang semakin menekan wajahnya.

Kedua mata Hinata terpejam rapat. Kini hanya suara degupan jantungnya saja yang mendominasi indra pendengarannya. Karena sekalipun bibir mereka hanya menempel, tadi ia sempat merasakan lidah Naruto menyapu bagian bibir bagian bawahnya sekali.

Dan setelah Naruto menjauhkan wajahnya, dia lihat wajah putih Hinata yang kini sudah benar-benar berubah warna menjadi semerah tomat. Perlahan-lahan, kedua matanya yang sempat terpejam itu pun mulai terbuka. Kedua matanya mengerjap, membuat bulu matanya yang lentik jadi sedikit mencolok di pandangan Naruto. Sampai akhirnya, Hinata mulai menutupi bibirnya dengan punggung tangan.

Ia masih tidak bersuara.

Karena Hinata sudah tidak bergerak lagi di tempatnya berdiri, Naruto menurunkan tangan kanannya. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, ia serahkan buku tersebut ke tangan Hinata. Lalu ia sempatkan diri untuk membisikkan sesuatu di dekat telinga _kohai_-nya yang satu itu.

"Ini hadiahmu. Terima kasih untuk ciumannya, ya..."

Kemudian, kakak kelas XII itu segera mundur selangkah dan berjalan dengan santainya ke luar deretan rak. Mungkin dia berencana untuk pulang—dapat dilihat dari jendela bahwa matahari baru sepenuhnya tenggelam.

Setelah tidak melihat lagi sosok Naruto di sekitarnya, tubuh Hinata mendadak lemas. Dengan punggung yang menyender ke rak, ia perosotkan tubuhnya sehingga terduduk untuk keheningan. Masih dengan lamunan yang sama, dia sentuhkan telapak tangannya ke pipi. Wajahnya panas. Tapi ada yang lebih mencolok, jantungnya. Detakannya benar-benar kencang dan tak beraturan.

Sampai akhirnya, dia beranikan diri untuk mengarahkan ujung jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya ke bibir. Setelah dia pegang selama beberapa detik, Hinata langsung memejamkan kedua matanya—lagi. Dia peluk erat-erat buku novel yang sempat Naruto ambilkan.

Aaaa...

Dirinya benar-benar malu...

Tapi senang... dan deg-degan.

'_K-Ka-Kami-sama_...'

Hmm, sepertinya ada yang barusan jatuh cinta di sini...

.

.

**THE END**

.

.

**Author's Note :**

**Arrgghh, sorry karena tiba-tiba aja nge-publish fict NaruHina yang kayak gini. Awalnya aku udah berusaha keras untuk ngetik semuanya dalam beberapa jam, cuman hasilnya jadi ngga maksimal. Jadi harap maklum, ya? :(**

**And then, happy birthday buat Ratna Fourthok'og, Iyikku, hehe. Semoga panjang umur dan sehat selalu. Aku akan selalu menyayangimu~ Gomen ya hadiahnya telat. Tapi di FFn, tanggalnya masih tetep 23 Febuari kok... :'D**

.

.

**Review kalian adalah semangatku :'D**

**Mind to Review?**

.

.

**THANKYOU**


End file.
